


Invaded

by scorpiusblack



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina is upset about Klaus, as usual. Companion piece to 2x11 "Brotherhood of the Damned" ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly turning into mush, or at least that’s the only reason I can find for why I am writing all these fluffy nothings.

“I can’t believe he did that to you!” Davina was still going on about Klaus’ leaving him locked in the Abattoir with the vampires. “You’re his brother! Why would he— oh right, I forgot! We’re talking about Klaus here. Everyone knows he doesn’t give a shit about anyone beside himself, especially not his friends and _family_!”

While Kol had watched her rant bemusedly — she’d definitely started to like him, now — he didn’t really want her to make any threats, or get ideas for the near future. He needed her to make that dagger with him, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want her to get hurt, either.

“I wish I could just—” “Davina.” His voice was calm, and he tried his best to make it sound soothing, too, when he continued. “Stop.” 

She did, and looked at him, almost out of breath. He brushed his fingers to her shoulder and down her arm and watched her take a few deep gulps of air. “As cute as it is that you’re worrying about me—” His other hand glided across her cheekbone and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear when she opened her mouth to protest. “You don’t have to. I’m okay, and you are, too,” he continued his makeshift speech. “And that’s really all that matters right now. You alright with that, darling?” 

He smiled when she leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded. While he was stroking her hair, he wondered how the hell he had only just realised she wasn’t the only one who had started liking someone. He was, too, and it felt so surreal he was questioning whether he had ever cared about someone as much, and in such an innocent way, ever before.


End file.
